


Master/Slave Tumblr Prompts

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Merlin - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, PLEASE READ THEM!, Tags at the start of each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Just a place for all the Master/Slave ask box prompt's I got over on TumblrTumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com





	1. Hannibal Lector/Will Graham

**Author's Note:**

> Anon wanted: Master Hannibal and Slave Will
> 
> cock warming, vibrator, dirty talk, butt plug, messed up therapy

Will whimpered as the toy inside of him buzzed to life, taking his attention away from the cock that was resting between his lips. A hand tugged at his hair on the right side of painful, Will looked up at his Master with dark eyes.

“Now Will, do try not to get distracted or I will have to punish you.” Hannibal scolded, swirling the wine in his glass as he looked down at the attractive naked man kneeling between his legs.

“Sorry Master.” Will whispered, voice hoarse.

“Do good boy’s talk?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow going to put his wineglass down. 

“No Master.” Will lowered his eyes.

“What are their mouths good for?” Hannibal balanced his wineglass on the coaster he had placed on the side table next to his chair.

“Sucking cock Master.” Will answered on reflex.

“Then be a good boy and get back to it, unless you want to be punished again.” Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s curls tugging at them sharply enjoying the whimper that fell from Will’s red from use lips.

“Yes Master.” Will parted his lips and took Hannibal’s cock back into his mouth, wanting nothing more than to please his Master.

Hannibal picked up his appointment book to make a note, slowly pushing his hips forward forcing Will to try his best not to gag around the thick cock that was being slowly forced down his throat. He breathed through his nose like he had been taught to by his Master early on and did his best not to buck his own hips as the vibrate buzzed just shy of his prostate, keeping him on the edge just like how his Master liked him.

“Good boy, now remember to swallow every last drop.” Hannibal felt his orgasm approaching, never being able to last long when Will’s divine mouth was around him.

Will hummed and gripped at his thighs as Hannibal pushed his head forward more as his cock slowly spurted streams of cum down his throat; Will swallowed not disobeying his Master’s order.

Hannibal let out a pleased groan as Will swallowed down his seed, lighting a fire in his gut. Hannibal tugged his cock out of Will’s mouth and forced the dark haired man’s head back so he could see his slave’s face.

“Look at you, cum stains on your lips and still needy for more aren’t you?” Hannibal smirked as he moved his foot forward to press down on Will’s obvious naked erection. Will gasped and wiggled under the pressure making Hannibal smile sharply.

“Of course you are, good boys always are.” Hannibal gently petted Will’s unruly curl’s making Will’s eyes flutter and a small sigh escape from his lips.

“I have a present for you, bend over the chair and hold yourself open.” Hannibal ordered and watched as Will nodded and crawled over to the chair opposite of the one that Hannibal was seated in.

Hannibal watched amazed as Will happily did as he was ordered, hands gripping his cheeks spreading them apart to show the base of the vibrator that had been inside of him for the last 45 minutes.

Hannibal moved over to his desk and opened the false bottom of one of his drawers. He pulled out a large curved plug, the middle section much wider than the base of it. Hannibal quickly gave it a coat of lube before moving to kneel behind Will, enjoying the view of his slave’s greedy hole.

“Now be a good boy and hold still for me.” Hannibal said as he tugged the vibrator out of Will enjoying the sharp whimper Will gave at the sudden movement and being empty.

“Now you are going to take what I am going to give you. You will keep this inside of you until our next session, understood?”

“Yes Master.” Will breathed out as his back arched and soft breathes turned into groans of pleasure as Hannibal pushed the plug into him, watching as Will’s rim stretched wide around the thickness of the plug, eagerly swallowing the toy 

“Good boy.” Hannibal praised as he ran a hand down the swell of Will’s ass, loving the way his slave’s body trembled under the strain of the new feelings the plug was giving him.

“Now I am sorry to say our time is up for today Will, I shall expect you tomorrow for our usual session.” Hannibal straightened his tie as he rose to his feet, business as usual.

“Tomorrow then Hannibal.” Will gave Hannibal a dazed look as he rose up from the headspace he had been in during the session.


	2. Merlin/Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Master Merlin and Slave Arthur
> 
> collar, anal sex, riding, kneeling, banter

Arthur gasped; throat constricting around the golden metal that formed the collar his Master had given him the moment they met, when Merlin had claimed him as his forever.

“Such pretty sounds you make Prince.” Merlin’s voice was only slightly mocking when he said Arthur’s old title and Arthur whimpered as the cock inside of him shifted when Arthur adjusted himself from his place straddling his Master’s lap.

“Your fault.” Arthur rasped out, hands scrambling at Merlin’s shoulders for balance hearing the metal of the bracelets around his wrists clinked when Merlin jerked his hips upwards, teasingly.

“How is it my fault my beautiful little slave is such a cock whore?” Merlin asked curiously as he reached behind to tug Arthur’s cheeks apart to drive himself deeper into his blond.

“You made me like this.” Arthur blushed at the dirty words, his cock twitching at the odd praise.

“I just brought it out in you, you never knew how much you wanted to riding a cock until you rode mine.” Merlin said pleased at how things turned out

“Your so full of yourself, Master.” Arthur bit out between soft gasps as Merlin kept a steady pace in and out of him. 

“No that would be you.” Merlin chuckled as he leaned down to bite at Arthur’s exposed neck making said man give a small mewl.

“I would keep you like this forever if I could, gods you look perfect impaled on my cock like this.” Merlin’s eyes glowed gold and a tight pressure appeared around Arthur’s cock making the blond cry out, chest arching forward for Merlin to suck at knowingly. Arthur wiggled and keened at the sensations that his Master was causing him.

“Master, please.” Arthur’s voice broke as he tried to push down further on Merlin’s cock trying to get more. Merlin smiled, loving when Arthur got to the point of willingly calling him Master and begging. It was a sure sign that Arthur had submitted to him and that was all Merlin needed.

With two more powerful, magic fueled thrusts Merlin buried himself deep inside of Arthur making the blond scream out as he came hard against his own stomach and chest. Merlin groaned lowly as he emptied his seed inside of his favorite slave who whimpered at the feeling of warmth spreading inside of him. Merlin kissed the corner of Arthur’s mouth, enjoying the blissed out look Arthur had on his face.

“Ready to see your father again?” Merlin asked, a wicked smile on his face.

“Mmm.” Arthur hummed, voice hoarse from the fucking he just took. Merlin smiled wickedly and his eyes glowed golden with possession.

 

Uther Pendragon was tossed onto the ground in front of the throne Merlin was seated on. He growled under his breath and took a large one preparing himself for the screaming he was going to be doing to his enemy, but his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Merlin was smiling at Uther like he had won the war before it truly began. Merlin’s hand was tangled in Uther’s son blond hair; Arthur was wearing the colors of a pleasure slave. A collar around his neck and he was nuzzling against Merlin’s thigh form where he sat at Merlin’s feet. There was a dazed expression on his face not even seeing his father in front of him. He was just focused on being at Merlin’s side and Uther swallowed hard, not having expecting that sight.

“Your son is mine now Uther Pendragon, as consolation for what you have done to my kind. Slave, go with my Knights I am sure they will keep you company until I am finished here.” Merlin ordered Arthur who nodded slowly, allowing Sir Percival to sweep him into his arms and leaving the throne room with Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot following in his wake.

Uther struggled against the chains around his body as he tried to get to his son, but it was no use. Merlin stood up from his throne and walked until he was in front of Uther. He looked down at him and smirked.

“Instead of training him for war, you should have trained him to spread his legs. After all he is very good at that and he enjoys every moment of it.” Merlin leaned down to inform Uther of just what his heir was doing now and Merlin laughed as Uther’s roars echoed around the throne room.


	3. Reverb/Hartley Rathaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: E2 Master Reverb and E1 Slave Hartley 
> 
> anal sex, Asphyxiation kink

Hartley gasped weakly for air, the steady stream of vibrations sent at him by the man wearing all leather straddling his thighs. Reverb smiled at the sight of the pretty boy struggling to breathe, it got him harder in his pants. This Earth’s Hartley’s was so much fun, the way he squirmed and begged for him to stop at first, but now. All he was begging for was Reverb’s cock, well when he was allowed to speak. After all, the perfect slave took training and Reverb was more than willing to deliver the needed training. 

“Do you want to come Hartley?” Reverb asked, rocking his hips forward to rub against Hartley’s naked erection as he loosened up on his powers lightly.

“Master.” Hartley whimpered with a weak voice as the pressure let up on his throat allowing him to breathe easy again, but he almost instantly missed the pressure.

“I can’t give you what you want slave if you don’t use your words.” Reverb scolded as he twisted his hips so the leather of his pants rubbed harshly against Hartley’s cock making the slave whimper at the friction.

“I need your cock Master, please give it to me.” Hartley swallowed his pride, he felt so empty he hadn’t been plugged up that day and he knew his Master usually liked him like that. Now without it he felt wrong and he was aching for something, anything to fill him.

“Such a little slut.” Reverb reached down to twist at Hartley’s right nipple soaking in the soft whimper before Reverb moved to toss Hartley’s leg’s over his shoulders and pull his own cock out of his pants. 

“You’re always so wet and ready for a cock aren’t you?” Reverb cooed as he eyed the loose hole with pleasure, he took a hold of his erection and slammed himself into the welcoming hole. Hartley let out a cry, body arching up off the bed and Reverb had to hang onto Hartley’s legs that were up by his own head to keep Hartley still.

Reverb pulled his hips back and started a rough pace of slamming into his slave, enjoying the way Hartley reacted to his thrusts and the way he tightened up at every drag of his Master’s cock against his prostate.

“I’m so fucking glad I found you my beautiful little slave, you welcomed me with open arms and legs and I am never giving you back.” Reverb bit down on Hartley’s neck; renewing the mark he had been intent on leaving there since he first took Hartley home with him.

“Master.” Hartley gasped out, words slurring as his mind left him and pleasure enveloping his whole being. He let out a loud scream as he came untouched under the rough thrusts of his Master and groaned softly when Reverb buried himself in Hartley up to the hilt and released a huge load of cum into him.

“That’s right, take it all.” Reverb grinned devilishly as he emptied himself into Hartley who couldn’t even move, as he was exhausted. Reverb always pushed him to just a bit beyond his limits and Hartley was enjoying every minute of it to his own surprise.

“Such a good little slave, you’ve done so well. I’ll let you sleep with my cum inside of you tonight as a reward.” Reverb brushed Hartley’s hair out of the man’s hazy eyes.

“Mm, thank you Master.” Hartley closed his eyes pleased at his reward he always did like that reward. His Master trained him very well.


	4. Polydin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stellecraft wanted Galra Prince Keith and Sex Slaves Lance, Shiro, Hunk and Pidge
> 
> Collar, leash, anal sex, vaginal sex, possessiveness

Keith tugged at the leash he held in his hand, Lance stumbled over to kneel at his side. Keith glared at his brother, Lotor held his hands up and moved off away from Lance who just tilted his head up at the Galra Prince looking confused at the sudden movement. 

“Come, we are retiring for the night.” Keith said firmly as he rose to his feet, tugging Lance with him. Shiro and Hunk flanking his sides, Pidge was resting up on Shiro’s shoulder.

Lance stayed glued to Keith’s side until they were safety in Keith’s large bedchambers. That was when Keith yanked Lance onto the bed, making Lance yelp in surprise at the sudden rough treatment.

“You’re mine Lance, not Lotor’s mine do you understand?” Keith growled before capturing Lance’s mouth in a biting kiss, the human arching under the rough kiss groaning softly. Lance’s fingers dug into Keith’s soft fur as he pressed their hips together.

Shiro chuckled lightly as he swung Pidge down off his shoulder; she wrapped her legs around the larger man’s waist to press against him seductively. Shiro tilted her head back to kiss her square on the mouth knowing just what she wanted 

“Hunk.” Keith turned to look at the larger human with dark eyes, it was no secret that Keith adored Hunk’s long, thick cock much like everyone else did. Hunk crowded close, plastering himself to Keith’s back, stripping the Prince of his clothes while Keith tore off the flimsy skirt like bottom that he had Lance wear leaving Lance completely naked and cock already erect.

Lance gasped when he felt Keith’s ridged cock rub against his rim, it was loose still from riding Shiro earlier that day. Lance spread his legs wider knowing the look Keith had on his face wasn’t one of patience and teasing. Lance let out a soft cry as Keith slammed himself into him his willing slave, desperation in the movement. Lance tugged Keith down into an opened mouth kiss while Hunk wrapped his large hands around Lance’s ankles tugging him against Keith as the darker skinned slave eased his way into their Prince.

Shiro had Pidge pinned to the wall by the orgy-sized bed that they all spent a lot of time in. Pidge wiggled as she adjusted to having Shiro’s long cock inside of her again. Pidge ran her fingers through Shiro’s hair as he held her up easily with his strong forearms, Shiro tilted Pidge’s head to the side to suck marks on her neck around the collar knowing Keith was fine with him leaving his marks on them.

“Always so good Shiro.” Pidge groaned happily as she jerked her hips against Shiro showing she was ready for more and Shiro smiled knowing her well enough to slowly push his hips forward.

“Good boy.” Keith breathed into Lance’s ear before biting down on the lobe, making Lance whine and writhe beneath the Galran Prince while Hunk used the Latino’s legs as leverage to fuck into Keith, which forced him deeper into Lance. Hunk pressed kisses to Keith’s shoulder as he listened to their combined groans with pleasure.

“Master I’m so close, been close for so long.” Lance gasped, bucking his hips upwards with need.

“I know love, just a bit longer.” Keith peppered Lance’s flushed face with kisses making the flush to darken and mouth to go slack as Keith’s cock hit against his prostate relentlessly.

“Come in me Hunk.” Keith ordered, glancing over at Hunk with heated eyes.

“Yes Master.” Hunk groaned his agreement as he ground his throbbing cock deeper into their Master, spurred on by the gasps and groans coming from Shiro and Pidge a few feet away.

Hunk didn’t even need to look over to know Shiro was giving Pidge a solid pounding just how she liked it. Hunk bit down on Keith’s shoulder in the way Hunk knew his Master liked. The sights and sounds of the others around him did Hunk in. He groaned against the soft black hair of his Master as he came, spilling his seed inside of his Master, claiming him in his own way.

Lance let out a screeching cry as he usually did when he came with one of them deep inside of him, Keith, Shiro and Pidge’s own groans being drowned out by Lance. Lance knew he was being loud, but it was the way he knew his Master liked because everyone aka his annoying brother Lotor could hear him being claimed by Keith. 

Hunk had to use his muscles to stop himself from squashing Keith and Lance when the two slumped against each other in their post-orgasm bliss. Hunk gently drew out of Keith to collapse onto the bed next to them, hand reaching out to keep in contact with Lance and Keith. Keith rolled them around so they were cuddled up together while Shiro did the same with a blissed out Shiro.

“So beautiful.” Keith muttered mainly to himself and let out a purr as Shiro palmed his face with a soft smile on his face.

“Yours.” Shiro reaffirmed for himself and the other humans in the room.


	5. Eobard Thawne/Hartley Rathaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Master Eobard Thawne and Slave Hartley Rathaway
> 
> gag, bondage, fisting, vibrations

Hartley whimpered around the ball gag that was held between his lips, his legs were shaking from where he was bent over a padded bench. Eobard smirked as he slowly vibrated his fist that was buried deep inside of his slave watching as Hartley arched his back gasping as he came for the third time in the last half an hour.

Hartley’s cock was spent but his Master’s hand stroked him trying to edge another orgasm out of him while he sped up the vibrations of his fist. Enjoying the trembling limbs of his slave, Eobard jerked his fist deeper into Hartley savoring the weak noises his favorite slave made when he got like this.

“I knew you would be able to take my fist, your hole is always so greedy.” Eobard purred into Hartley’s ear before biting down on his slave’s throat leaving the indent of his teeth behind.

Hartley whined behind the gag as Eobard forced another orgasm out of him, his cock aching as it tried to produce more cum but failed. Eobard chuckled knowing that his slave was at his limit; he slowly withdrew his fist from Hartley’s now gapping hole. Eobard wrapped his lube slick hand around his own cock and vibrated his hand up and down himself, groaning obscenely as he came hard. Ropes of his cum covered Hartley’s wide, loose hole marking him as his own.

“Now, the real fun can start. My loyal followers need some stress relief and your sloppy hole will be perfect for that.” Thawne smirked as he tucked himself away, reaching for a cock ring. Hartley shook as it was locked around the base of his sore cock and gasped when Eobard brought his hand down on his ass.

“I’ll be watching so be a good slave and pleasure my followers.” Eobard ordered as he wrapped a blindfold around Hartley not wanting anyone else to see what his slave looked like when he was being fucked, that was something just for Eobard. 

Hartley swallowed as he nodded his head, mind a hazy and his need to please his Master overwhelmed everything else even as unfamiliar hands gripped his hips before behind. Hartley felt his Master’s hand slide through his hair and he relaxed even as a cock forced its way into him.

He would do anything for his Master.


	6. Jason Grace/Nico di Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Caring Master Nico and Slave Jason, who is freaking out when they have sex in front of the zeus statue
> 
> praise kink, dirty talk, anal sex, hand job

“Nico, please not here.” Jason had his face turned to hide into his Master’s neck, hating the fact that he was kneeling stark naked in front of the freakishly large statue of Zeus (Greek version of his father) with his equally naked lover/Master behind him.

“Why not here? Does it matter what he thinks of you anymore?” Nico asked as he pinched Jason’s nipples teasingly.

“Please.” Jason closed his eyes feeling the burning gaze of the statue on him, like it was judging him.

“You belong to me now Jason, you agreed to that and you adore it. Belonging to me feels right and you need to remember that it doesn’t matter what anyone including your father thinks. You are Mine now Jason, no one else’s.” Nico said as he rubbed soothing circles on Jason’s taunt stomach while he gently entered his lover/slave from behind, having prepped the blond Demigod prior to this. 

“Yes… Master.” Jason groaned out, body arching in Nico’s hold as the familiar feeling of being filled with Nico took over his senses.

“Good, just like that Jason.” Nico murmured as he wrapped his hand around Jason’s proud erection, stroking it lightly making Jason groan lowly as he leaned his head back against Nico’s shoulder, allowing his whole body to rest back against his Master’s knowing full well that Nico could support him. 

“You’re doing so well.” Nico kept up a steady stream of praises knowing how well his blond responded to them and was pleased when Jason squeezed around him making him let out an exhalation of pleasure. Nico rocked forward making Jason let out a soft whimper as the cock inside of him hit against his prostate.

“I want you to come screaming my name, show your father who you belong to.” Nico left a trail of bite marks down Jason’s tempting column of neck. 

“Yes Master.” Jason exhaled before his breathing hitched when Nico twisted his hand in the way that had Jason’s knees buckling. If he hadn’t been leaning back against his Master he would have face planted on the floor and he let out a loud keening noise when Nico pressed even deeper into him.

“Master!” Jason did scream as promised as his vision whited out, as Nico’s cock starred to hammer against his prostate and hand become a blur on his cock. It was too much and the knowledge he was being claimed like this in front of the statue of his father threw Jason over the edge quickly.

Jason came to with a whimper as he felt Nico empty his seed into him, cradled in his Master’s arms and soft fingers tracing the lines of his body and sweet kisses peppering his face and neck. 

“Master.” Jason smiled dopily and Nico kissed his forehead as he let out a flood of loving compliments and praises for his blond making Jason just let go even more knowing that if he was with his Master nothing could touch him, nothing.


	7. Reverb/Hartley Rathaway/Killer Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: That Reverb/Hartley fic was soooo good. This popped into my head as I was reading it. Masters E2 Killer Frost and Reverb and slave E1 Hartley
> 
> bondage, vibrator, anal sex, vaginal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com

Hartley wiggled against the restraints that held him down to the large bed, Reverb watching clinically as he twirled a remote around his fingers. Hartley whimpered as the egg vibrator inside of him buzz insistently just shy of his prostate, keeping him on edge for what feels like hours. 

“There you are.” Killer Frost poked her head into the room, her blue lips spreading into a smirk at the sight before her. She sauntered into the room, her sheer blue robe swaying around her exposing her pale skin, which only looked paler against the black lace lingerie she was wearing. 

“What’s up Frosty?” Reverb asked, placing the remote down as the other Meta straddled his thighs placing her hands on Reverb’s shoulders with a devious look. 

“I’m horny, do something about it.” Frost whined impatiently as she rocked her hips forward, teasing the bulge in Reverb’s pants. 

“So straight forward.” Reverb chuckled as he reached down to rub the pads of his fingers against the front of her lace panties. She smiled as she rubbed against the fingers and Reverb cupped one of her breasts through the soft fabric of the bra.

“So wet too, do you want to take my newest slave for a test drive? His cock has never been inside of a pussy before.” Reverb offered, grunting in surprise when Frost leapt off his lap to loom over Hartley who gasped at the sudden presence of the Ice Meta.

“A virgin cock? Oh how can I resist that?” Frost grinned as she wrapped her blue manicured hand around Hartley’s hard, bound erection that was lying against his stomach.

“I knew you couldn’t.” Reverb joined the two on the bed, bringing the remote with him and running his hand up Hartley’s forced apart legs.

“So nice of you.” Frost smiled as she swung herself up to straddle Hartley’s thighs, holding the base of slave’s cock delicately as she adjusted her self and Hartley stared up at her with hazy eyes, hips bucking up at the feel of the woman on top of him. 

“Together we will blow your mind, pretty little slave.” Frost crooned as she dragged her nails down Hartley’s chest while Reverb settled behind Frost, untying Hartley’s ankles so he could wrap his slave’s legs around his waist.

Hartley keened behind the gag in between his lips as a warm, wet, tight heat engulfed his aching cock, making sensations he never felt before cover him completely. He had to fight to keep his eyes on the Ice Meta above him; she was balancing her self with grace as she sunk down onto Hartley’s cock with ease. 

Hartley choked down a groan as Frost threw her head back, a pleased noise spilling from her grinning lips. Hartley gasped when the head of reverb’s cock pressed into his already full hole, pushing the vibrator deeper into him right against his prostate.

Hartley cried out, hands gripping at the bindings that were keeping his wrists bound to the headboard as he felt himself being stretched wider and filled more than before and the way Frost constricted around his own cock bring him closer and closer to that edge that Reverb liked to toy with when with him.

“So good, god why did it take me so long to join you two?” Frost gasped out as she twisted her torso around to kiss Reverb square on his lips.

“Who knows, just be glad you’re here now.” Reverb jerked his hips forward, groaning at the feeling of Hartley around his cock and the buzzing of the toy against the head of his own cock.

“He’s not small either, I approve of your choice in slave’s.” Frost rolled her hips before starting to rock back and forth quickly as her own orgasm approached rapidly.

“Of course you do.” Reverb laughed as he reached around and down to rub harshly against her clit through the fabric of her panties that she had just pushed to the side when she took Hartley into her. Frost groaned, arching her body as she squeezed down tightly on Hartley’s cock as she came on Hartley’s cock.

Hartley sobbed lightly as he felt Frost clench around his cock impossibly tight before Reverb slammed himself harder into Hartley and he groaned while Hartley felt his Master’s cum flood into him. The toy was still vibrating against his oversensitive prostate and the need to come was on the edge of making Hartley want to pass out.

“Better let him cum now before he passes out.” Frost commented and Reverb nodded as he flicked open the cock ring as Frost gave him one firm stroke. Hartley let out a wail as he came harder than he had before and he fell unconscious but fully content to be in the presence of his Master and maybe Mistress? He had been good for them so he hoped Frost would stick around, he liked her just like his Master did.


	8. Killer Frost/Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Master Barry and Slave Caitlin 
> 
> kneeling, fingering, vibrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com

Barry hummed low under his breath as he held a book with one hand and used his other hand to pet Caitlin’s hair. She was sitting between his legs, eyes closed as she rested with her head on Barry’s thigh. 

“She’s coming.” Caitlin said suddenly as she opened her eyes that were starting to glow an ice blue. 

“I’ve got you Caitlin, just let me handle her.” Barry put his book down, reaching down to cup her cheek with his palm.

“Thank you, you are the only one who could stop her before and the only one who can stop her now.” Caitlin smiled up at Barry before her eyes took the glow of Killer Frost and a smirk spread across her lips.

“Oh we are back here again are we?” Frost purred as Barry retracted his hand falling into the roll that Caitlin needed him to take right now.

“Yes, you know what comes next.” Barry said in a firm voice, Frost let out a puff of air and moved so she was straddling Barry’s lap so they were face to face.

“I like this side of you Barry.” Frost smiled as she stripped her shirt off so she was completely topless. 

“Do you not remember the rules?” Barry asked as he used his fingertips to pinch her nipples making Frost gasp and back arch towards him at the sudden pinch. 

“Right… Yes Master.” Frost made it sound mocking but she settled down nonetheless, falling into the setting they were used to when in moments like this. 

“Good girl, you are going to ride my fingers until I allow you to come. Do you like the sounds of that?” Barry asked tongue flicking at his lips as he pushed his hips upward to show Frost that he was very interested in his own plan.

“Oh yes Master.” Frost said, hair sticking to her face as her glowing eyes stared him down. Barry nodded his consent and tugged at the skirt that Caitlin had put on before this started, they were held together by buttons at the front so when Barry tugged at the fabric the right way it fell away leaving her naked before him. 

“For someone who is so cold, you’re rather wet down here.” Barry commented as he dragged his fingers over her cunt, his fingers getting slick at the contact.

“You’re a tease Master.” Frost breathed out, rolling her hips towards Barry’s fingers lust evident on her face. 

“If I wasn’t what kind of fun could I have?” Barry asked cockily, knowing that Caitlin needed him to take charge like this when Frost was in control of her.

“Oh I like this version of you Master.” Frost grinned before her mouth dropped open as Barry pushed two of his finger into her; she was still loose from when Caitlin and Barry had fooled around together before hand.

“That’s one way to shut you up.” Barry hummed as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her wet cunt, making her whine and wiggle against his fingers.

“Master, ohhh.” Frost grabbed at Barry’s hair pressing their bodies together as Barry vibrated his fingers knowing just what it would do to her.

“You always like that.” Barry said knowingly as he moved his vibrating his fingers deeper into Frost.

“You know us so well Master.” Frost groaned out and Barry didn’t pause in his motions even if her wording did throw him for a second. He instead added another finger, spreading them wide inside of her pussy. Frost let out a high pitched keen rocking herself down harder on his vibrating fingers needing more.

“I do and I know how close you are right now.” Barry said having spent a lot of time with both Caitlin and Frost in this sort of setting to know what she sounds and looks like when she is close to orgasming. 

“Will you make us cum for you Master?” Frost purred, voice breaking as her need to cum took over.

“I think I will.” Barry rubbed his now vibrating thumb against Frost’s clit knowing how to throw her over the edge. Over the edge she went with a loud cry and Barry noticed how one eye faded back to Caitlin’s normal eye color but he kept fingering her through her orgasm.

“Master…Barry.” Frost/ Caitlin slumped against Barry, not minding that his fingers were still inside of her as she snuggled against his firm torso and cold face pressing against his neck.

“I’ve got you.” Barry assured Caitlin knowing that she had regained control and gently pulled his fingers out of her before kissing away the whimper she gave at the movement.

“I’ve got you, I’m right here.” Barry promised into her hair as he held her close like he always did after a scene like this.

“Barry.” Caitlin muttered into Barry’s neck absently as she faded into a well deserved slumber feeling safe enough to do so curled up in Barry, her Master’s arms.


	9. E2 Hartley Rathaway/E1 Hartley Rathaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Master E2 Hartley Rathaway and Slave E1 Hartley Rathaway
> 
> Fucking machine, vibrator, bondage

“You find this Earth’s version of you and the first thing you do after kidnapping him is sticking him in a fucking machine? You have issues kid.” Black Siren wrinkled her nose as she looked at Rathaway who looked up at her from behind his glasses, adjusting them on the perch of his nose.

“I’m curious to see what his reactions would be, it’s like looking in a mirror but I’m not going to fuck him myself, that is far too much incest for my liking thank you.” Rathaway snorted as he looked back at the almost mirror copy of him that was sitting tied to a chair, the bottom had been ripped away and a large dildo was sliding in and out of him powered by the engine it was attached to.

Hartley bit down on the makeshift gag in his mouth, eyes rolling up as the toy hit against his prostate that made his cock twitch. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to see his Earth 2 self watching him get fucked by a toy, this is by far the most fucked up thing that has happened to him and he was hit by the Particle Accelerator.

As fucked up as it was, the way the dildo was moving inside of him had him feeling more turned on and ready to go then he had in a good long while, his body jerking against the restraints keeping him to the chair and another needy noise escaped from him.

“Fascinating.” Rathaway muttered watching intently.

“Whatever you weirdo, I’m going to go cause some chaos.” Black Siren rolled her eyes as she strode out of the room leaving the two Rathaway’s alone.

“I wonder if I add more simulant…” Rathaway hummed as he pulled out another vibrator and lightly ran the shaking head of the toy up and down Hartley’s cock, down the shaft and over his balls making Hartley whimper and body tremble at the new vibrations. 

Rathaway dragged the toy across every inch of Hartley’s exposed body watching the way Hartley’s body trembled and arched into the touches. Rathaway focused the toy on the head of Hartley’s cock and turned up the vibrations and used his foot to hit against the button on the base of the fucking machine to speed it up.

Hartley let out a surprised cry as he came hard under the effects of the toys, body shaking in the straps and head lolling to the side as he tried to regain some of his sense’s, his eyes hazy and his face flushed.

“Interesting, I think I may have to keep you here to run more test’s.” Rathaway pushed Hartley’s damp bangs off his forehead tilting his head back to inspect him with a interested look on his face. Hartley breathing was muffled by the gag and slumped in the chair, exhausted completely and his cock was already twitching at the mere idea of more tests like that one.

“Fascinating.” Rathaway nodded his head agreeing with his previous statement.


End file.
